Who Will Survive?
by jingles1834
Summary: Idk where to put this story haha... so just check it out, its kind of an original. This is chapter 1, so I have no idea where I am going with it.


I drummed my pencil on my desk. I sat in the back of the room, which was really nice. My friend Leon, sat next to me. Stephanie, my other friend, sat right in front of me.

Leon had shaggy black hair, and rectangular glasses. He isnt much taller than me, standing at about 5'4. Funny thing, he never wore any other type of pants besides cargo shorts.

Now onto Stephanie. She was even taller than Leon, about 5'6. She has really long, brown hair, that was as straight as glass. She was always drawing up plans for a zombie apocalypse.

So anyways, I sat there and listened to my teacher drone on about some Charles Dickens book. Great Expectations I think it was. Don't get me wrong, McFadden was a great teacher, she just tended to be a little be more passionate about books than most people. I think she put more thought into the novel than Charles Dickens himself.

It was really windy and rainy outside. Thunder roared and made the classroom shudder. Every few minutes, lighting struck. Sometimes the lightning took down a tree, or a nearby fence. Everyone was strangely calm, for it being such a chaotic storm.

"Katie why don't you tell us what happened in Chapter 37?" Mrs. McFadden asked with a small smirk. She knew that I hadn't read the book. Hell, I stopped reading at chapter 12.

"You see, Pip loves Estella and-" I stopped. I turned and stared out the window.

"Yes Miss Jones? You were saying?" She with almost a smile. She was waiting for me to slip. Stephanie turned to look at me. I twirled two of my fingers, giving the signal to Stephanie and Leon. Leon rose to his feet, grabbed his back pack and headed out the door.

"Where do you think you three are going?" McFadden shouted in a shrill voice. At the door, I turned around and stared into her ice cold depths of doom in despair blue eyes.

"If you take another step, you will be expelled Katie Jones!" she threatened. I lowered my backpack and pulled out a compact can of hairspray.

"what do you think you're doing?" McFadden barked.

"don't worry about it." I said slyly. The class had their eyes on me. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a small lighter. I held it out directly in front of the can of hairspray. I heard screams as flames engulfed my English teacher. As the flames disappeared, all was left was horrified students and a small handful of ashes. Lightning struck the window and I watched it shatter.

"let's move." Leon said, grabbing my arm. We ran down the corridors and exited the building.

"Where are we gonna go? I thought you had a plan Stephanie!" I shouted, as rain poured down my face. Silently, Stephanie started digging into the soft mud. She pulled out a small remote and hit a series of numbers to form a pass code. The ground began to rip apart.

"built this myself..." stephanie said. A large platform rose from under the ground. Resting on it, was a large, black hummer. Leon ran to the trunk and opened it.

"WEAPONS. LET'S DO THIS." He said as he pulled out a large machine gun.

"grab only what you are skilled with!" I said. Stephanie pulled out a series of throwing knives for up close combat. I grabbed a small pistol and a large sniper rifle. I hopped into the hummer and started the engine.

"where are we headed?" I said with a small smirk. Stephanie typed in another code, turning the glove compartment into Technology HQ. Leon hopped in the seat and starting typing into the laptop.

"It says...London? YOU CAN'T DRIVE TO GOD DAMN LONDON." Leon said frustrated.

"Are you stupid? There's a fricken airport. We can just steal a jet. I'll handle that." Stephanie said. Lighting struck the ground near the hummer, sending electricity pulsing along the grass. Something was different about this lighting. It was almost...alive. I slammed on the gas, and the engine roared. I swerved onto the street and sped down the road. Cars were pulled over due to such bad weather. We were driving for maybe 10 minutes, when blue and red lights flashed in the rear view mirror.

"damn it!" I shouted, as I hit my fist on the steering wheel.

"don't worry, I'll handle it." Stephanie said as she opened the sun roof. She stuck her head out and flung a knife in the police's direction. The knife lodged itself into the left front tire. The lights died as the car swerved off the road. She plopped back into her seat.

"nice shot.." Leon said. The airport came into view. I decided it would be more convenient if I just pulled into the runway, so I did that. Stephanie said she would be back and ran from the hummer. I glanced at Leon then starting going through my phone.

"what are yah doinnnn?" Leon asked with a grin.

"nothing." I said, glaring. Several minutes passed. Suddenly a large plane emerged into view.

"shouldn't we move the car...unless you wanna die?" Leon said.

"probably a good idea.." I said, as I drove the car slowly to the side of the runway. The plane then stopped beside us, and little Stephanie emerged from it.

"let's go!" she shouted, waving her arms.

"I thought you said a JET!" I shouted back.

"Naw this was cooler! And you can bring the hummer!" she said smiling.

"if you say so!" I said as I drove around to the back of the plane. A hatch opened, and I drove the car in. Leon's jaw dropped as we pulled in. A fleet of high class sports cars sat gleaming.

"I think she stole more than a plane...oh we are so screwed if we get caught..." Leon whispered.

"who's gonna catch us?" I smirked.

"right." he said, hopping out of the hummer. I turned off the engine and jumped out. To the right, there were stairs that led to the next deck of the plane. The hatch closed and we ran up them. At the top we found Stephanie reclining back in a velvet white chair.

"ready pilot?" she said, looking at me.

"you. Stole. A. Jumbo. Jet." Leon said.

"and?" Stephanie asked.

"with. 8. Sports. Cars. On. It." Leon said, still in shock.

"what's your point?" she said, grinning. Leon glared and stalked off.

"its that time of the month for him I think.." I said laughing. I walked into the front of the plane and turned the ignition key. The plane let out a grumble of life. I steered the lug of metal correctly onto the runway and revved the engine. It picked up speed and we were off. London was only 6,000 miles away. A full 11 hours.


End file.
